blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/What exactly happens during a reset.3F
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=43.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 23:32:53 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What exactly happens during a reset? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » What exactly happens during a reset? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: What exactly happens during a reset? (Read 398 times) Kenneth Hon Newbie Offline 17 Personal Text From Singapore IRL What exactly happens during a reset? « on: May 08, 2015, 07:44:40 PM » Hello everyone, I'm relatively new to this game (from a month ago). I'd like to know what exactly happens during a reset... does it mean all our nations get deleted? Or our nations' resources are completely reset, and everyone starts out at 300 mil GDP? Also, do existing nations get any advantages which are carried over after the reset? Logged The Grand United Republic of Dovelantis|Member of DL Prime Minister: Kenneth Hon "If you are a troublemaker... it's our job to politically destroy you." ~ RIP LKY 2015 Robosax Sr. Member Offline 492 Re: What exactly happens during a reset? « Reply #1 on: May 08, 2015, 08:06:25 PM » Quote from: Kenneth Hon on May 08, 2015, 07:44:40 PM Hello everyone, I'm relatively new to this game (from a month ago). I'd like to know what exactly happens during a reset... does it mean all our nations get deleted? Or our nations' resources are completely reset, and everyone starts out at 300 mil GDP? Also, do existing nations get any advantages which are carried over after the reset? All nations are wiped to default starting value. Pre-existing nations may have higher GDP and starting cash at the start but mostly all newly created nations will start out at 300 GDP. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Kenneth Hon Newbie Offline 17 Personal Text From Singapore IRL Re: What exactly happens during a reset? « Reply #2 on: May 08, 2015, 08:37:03 PM » Oh well... this is rather disappointing, but thanks anyway. Logged The Grand United Republic of Dovelantis|Member of DL Prime Minister: Kenneth Hon "If you are a troublemaker... it's our job to politically destroy you." ~ RIP LKY 2015 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: What exactly happens during a reset? « Reply #3 on: May 08, 2015, 10:24:51 PM » Quote from: Kenneth Hon on May 08, 2015, 08:37:03 PM Oh well... this is rather disappointing, but thanks anyway. It should be great for you! With everyone on an equal playing field, you could build your alliance to be much stronger than before. Resets are opportunities. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: What exactly happens during a reset? « Reply #4 on: May 08, 2015, 11:44:04 PM » I personally hope for a full, clean reset. That's the only way to be sure all the cheated troops and resources are gone. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » What exactly happens during a reset? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2